


The Future is Art

by happywitch416



Series: The Tethras Hawkes [27]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Art, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Growing Up, Other, varric does not make an appearance but is mentioned several times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywitch416/pseuds/happywitch416
Relationships: Female Hawke/Varric Tethras
Series: The Tethras Hawkes [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/758550
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Future is Art

"Mamae?"

Rose looked up from her work, gaze falling on her tallest and gentlest child. Violet never told them about her life before they found her, Rose had asked once only and couldn’t bear seeing the haunted look in her eyes. The one on her face now bore a heart aching resemblance. "Is something wrong, Vi?"

"I don’t know." She settled into one of the chairs and stared at the floor, brows furrowing. "Are you and papae disappointed in me?"

"What? Violet, never." Rose moved around the desk and took her daughter’s hands. Violet's hands were larger but far more delicate then Rose's her veins twisting purple beneath her silvery skin. "Why are you worried about that, darling?"

She took a long time to speak. "Anora is working for the Divine. Duncan is already training with the guard. I don’t… I don’t want to do any of that."

Rose's brows furrowed, searching her memory. "Violet, you chose your own way. We have never expected anything of you." She gently places a finger under chin until she met her eyes. "Only your happiness has mattered, and it is all that will matter to us."

Violet took a deep breath as she nodded, shoulders straightening. "I want to be an artist."

Rose smiled. "And here I thought those lessons you wanted were just to fill your time."

She laughed a little before sobering. "It’s just, there aren’t Qunari artists."

"Ah." Rose settled cross-legged on the floor. "Asa is an artist." Violet nodded. "Are you worried about being Vashoth or that people won’t look because of it?"

"Both?" She shrugged. "I don’t know how to be Qunari, but it’s what they expect."

Rose kept her sigh to herself. Sixteen was too young for such worries, she wanted to believe, knowing that it wasn’t the case at all. "Well. Do you want to be?" Violet shrugged again. "I know I have not been able to give you as much as I have given Duncan and Mirra about the history of who you are."

"You have given what you know." Violet said with a small smile as she sank to the floor too, mirroring her mother’s pose with a grace and elegance Rose had seen out of few. "They aren’t easy to know."

Rose nodded. "But we know Asa, who is Vashoth and an artist. Not the same art, I am guessing." Violet shook her head, jewelry twinkling. "I think The Iron Bull would be willing to talk to you about it too."

"We’d get to see Val then too." A grin blossomed across Violet's face.

"True." Rose laughed. She reached out and Violet took her hands, the smooth metal of her rings cool against her skin. "Vi, you have been my magpie child, every shining thing has always brought a smile to your face. And it’s not just things that shine for you." She gave them a gentle squeeze. "Happiness and love, peace and joy, and I won’t let anyone ever even try to dim that."

"Mamae." She chastised quietly, barely suppressing a grin. "You can’t set everyone on fire. I'm almost grown." 

"And you could set them on fire yourself if you weren't the sweetest of beings." Rose grinned. "But enough on that. What art are you thinking? Do you need anything?"

Violet was quiet a moment. "Can I have a little workshop in the family garden? I want to do some statues first." She sighed. "Away from Bee and Mirra's little fingers."

"I think we can do that. Let’s write up some plans and write Asa and Bull. If you still want, love." 

Violets eyes were shining with joy, near fluttering in excitement. "Yes.


End file.
